


Rewrite The Stars

by mysticalforces



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalforces/pseuds/mysticalforces
Summary: AU; Maddie Kendall is trapped in an abusive marriage. She thinks there's only one way out. Can a chance meeting with someone new convince her there's another way? *Maddie/Chimney
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. The Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom. I hope you guys like it and please leave your thoughts :) *Trigger warning in the beginning for suicidal thoughts*

_I can’t do this anymore._

_Every day I face is filled with nothing but fear._

_There is only one escape for me._

_If I do this, they won’t laugh at me any more._

_I tell them I’m miserable, that he scares me, that I want to break away. But they can only see the mansion, the fancy cars, the endless trips to glamorous hot spots._

_They don’t see the bruises, neither the ones on the outside nor the ones on the inside. They don’t know what happens if I dare to ask for money to get something for myself._

_I have to account for every penny I hold in my hand. He has me under his thumb. I’m weak and clueless about the world. I’m sheltered under a wing that is feathered with cruel barbs and hard fists. And the only way to fly from under it is to fall first._

_I thought I had found a way to raise the wing, to make it lift away from me and swoop back down soft and comforting. I thought he would be happy with a child. And if not, I would be happy with a child. Someone to love, someone to love me back unconditionally._

_Someone to care for that didn’t find fault in every small thing I do. Someone to hide in the dark with. Someone to protect from him when he rages. And maybe, just maybe someone to force me to run away. I’m just not strong enough alone. But he took that away from me as well. Now there is nothing to live for._

_***_

With her mind made up, her wearing nothing but a pair of silk pajamas stepped up onto the eight inch wide ledge running around the rooftop of the fancy apartment building. 

For just a moment she stared at the skyline, almost in awe of the sight from this height, with the view unblocked for the most part by taller buildings. There wasn’t any smog that night so the sky was clear and she could see the moon hanging low in the sky, could even see the brightest stars twinkling faintly against their backdrop of black velvet. 

She didn’t hear the door to the roof open and close again. She didn’t see the man lean back against the door and breathe hard, like he’d just run a marathon. She didn’t notice when he realized he wasn’t alone on the roof. 

In fact, she didn’t notice him until he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down. She kicked and screamed until she realized it wasn’t him. He hadn’t found her. She almost cried with relief. And then she got angry.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she hissed as she pulled away from the unfamiliar man, literally throwing herself back towards the edge of the roof. This time he caught her by the arm.

“Do you know how far it is to the ground, lady? How many stories up we are?” he asked when she turned back to face him. 

In the dark she couldn’t make out a whole lot. She felt a familiarity though.

“I know exactly how many stories up we are. Seventy five stories to the ground. Seventy seven if you count the two levels below the street,” she said darkly. The man released her arm.

“You’re not drunk,” he stated slowly.

Maddie turned around to face him, her resolve not wavering. "No." She stated. "I'm not high either if that's what you're thinking." She wrapped her arms around herself as she turned away from him. She'd have to wait until he was gone. She didn't want an audience. She wanted hold on to what little dignity she had left.

Chimney was just as confused as he'd ever felt in his life. He'd merely come up here for some air, seeing this young woman doing a balancing act on the roof was the last thing he ever expected. He didn't know anything about this woman. He felt his training from being a paramedic kick in. Although she psychically looked fine, he knew he needed to be patient and stay calm to see what he was dealing with psychologically. 

“Miss, it’s two in the morning and you’re standing on the roof of an apartment building in your pajamas, doing a balancing act on that incredibly _narrow_ ledge. I just naturally assumed you were under the influence of something. Either that or you were planning on jumping,” he said, the laugh behind his words saying that he didn’t even consider that as an option. But then he looked her over a second time and wondered if it really was so far fetched.

Maddie didn't reply though. She just stood silent.

When she hunched her shoulders and hugged herself even tighter, he sobered. “You were going to jump?” he asked, his voice soft, pained at what could've possibly driven this young woman to such extremes. 

She breathed deeply, determined not to let whatever this stranger was thinking to stop her from what she needed to do. "Correction," She stated coldly. "am going to jump."

Chimney once again felt the sadness go through him at such a statement. Well, he wasn't about to let her do that. He may not know her, but he was involved now. It was never gonna be in him to just turn a blind eye to something like this. "What's your name?" He softly asked. 

Maddie just shrugged her shoulders, her name was pointless now. She caught him staring at her expectantly and sighed. "Maddie." She finally relented. 

Chimney walked closer to her, placing his hand on the ledge she was sitting on. "My name is Chimney. It's nice to meet you, Maddie. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

Maddie sighed as she took her eyes off him and back at the view of the city. "You're not going to stop me, you know. Your kindness, it won't change anything." She stated with sadness. 

Chimney felt his heart fill with sadness for this young woman, who seemed to be so broken by life. It wasn't in him to quit on someone in need of help. He knew nothing about this girl but he couldn't deny that he felt a strong pull to her. "Why do you want to end your life, Maddie?" He softly asked.

She stared at him for the longest. Why? He wanted to know why. This stranger with the kindest eyes she had seen in a long time wanted to know what had driven her to this bitter end. Or almost end. She began to feel her opportunity slipping away from her. Her resolve was beginning to crack.

Maddie blinked back tears. "You don't wanna hear my sob story, trust me. Just go back to your life and let me escape from mine." She whispered, turning her eyes away from him, her hands gripping the edge she was sitting on. Trying to work up the courage to just do what she came out here to do. Her life was done. Even though a part of her wanted it, she couldn't be saved if she wanted to be free. And she desperately wanted to be free.

“Nothing is worth killing yourself over. Whatever it is you’re running from can’t be bad enough that it can’t be resolved or healed. I can’t let you do this,” he said firmly, his hands on her arms gentle, as he tried to figure out how to get this girl off the ledge.

She shivered. No one had touched her gently in years. She sighed and shook her head, trying to muster up more anger at this stranger who dared to involve himself in her mess.

“You don't know me. You literally know nothing about me. Don't presume to tell me what you will or will not let me do.” she murmured. The last thing she needed was another guy trying to control her. She couldn't take that. 

“Then, Maddie tell me who I can I call for you that does know you. Who can I call that you will believe when they tell you that whatever you're going through will get better with time?” he asked, an almost desperate tone in his voice. He couldn't seem to get through to this broken woman and that terrified him. He couldn't explain it but he felt a desperate need to help her and know her.

Maddie laughed bitterly. “There's no one, Chimney. No one knows me. No one _knows_ me. He doesn’t let me out of his sight long enough to make friends.”

“Family?” he asked softly. Was he dealing with a controlling father or sibling?

“Only him.” she said with a sigh. At his confused look, she elaborated. "My husband."

"Oh." Chimney muttered softly.

_Yes, oh_. Maddie thought to herself bitterly. Now this kind man was going to do what every other "kind" man she had ran into when she mustered up any courage to leave her situation. He was going to ask who her husband was, return her and she would be in for the beating of a lifetime. She braced herself as she waited for what she knew was inevitable.


	2. I Can't Let You Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimney tries to get Maddie to trust him.

Chapter 2

"Your husband is the one who drove you to this?" Chimney asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

Maddie nodded silently, as a couple tears streamed down her face. "I can't stay with him anymore." She breathed deeply, trying to control her tears. "Yet, leaving him isn't an option."

Chimney felt his heart break for this young woman, yet at the same time he felt very angry that a man who was supposed to love and protect his wife would make her life such a living hell that she would deem suicide as her only way out.

He gently grabbed her arm. "Maddie, why not?" He asked desperately. "If you are with someone that makes you so unhappy that you are literally about to kill yourself, leaving them is the _only_ option."

Maddie shook her head. "You don't understand."

His grip slightly tightened. "But Maddie, I _do_ understand. I used to be with someone who made me just as miserable. I've been where you are.."

"I doubt that." Maddie shrugged his arm off of her angrily and was surprised when she felt both his arms lift her, forcing her off the ledge to stand in front of him. "Hey!" She angrily shoved him. "What gave you the right to do that?! You don't touch me!"

Chimney felt winded as she pushed him. "Maddie." He said softly.

Maddie felt the anger at everything, at every abusive unwanted touch she'd had to endure over the years from her husband. It wasn't even Chimney that she was angry at, but he was here. He was stopping her from gaining freedom and he was the one she felt safe enough to take it all out on.

She stalked over to him and shoved him again. "You don't ever touch me again!"

Chimney slightly glared at her. "You were about to fall off the fucking roof!"

"So, what?!" Maddie shouted back. "That's what I came out here to do! The price of freedom, sometimes it's steep. I don't care. I want to be free. You try to stop me again and I will hurt you." She wasn't really capable of doing alot of harm, but she really needed him to back off. 

Chimney wasn't scared of her threat though. "Maddie," He walked closer to her as he placed a tentative hand on her arm. "I can't let you die."

"And I can't live like this anymore." Maddie replied softly, her anger all but drained out. Anger wasn't really her thing anymore anyway. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

Chimney let his hand on her arm drop as he felt momentarily defeated. He didn't have an answer and he was scrambling to find one. He may not know her, but letting her die was not an option for him. 

Maddie felt a tear roll down her face as she took a couple steps away from him. She made her way back over to where the ledge of the roof was.

"Give me a week." 

Stunned, Maddie turned around confused. "What?"

Chimney made his way over to her. "Give me a week to change your mind. Give me seven days to prove to you that your life is worth living. I can even help you find a new life if that's what it takes." He gently grabbed her hand. "Just please, Maddie. Please just give me a chance. I promise, you can trust me."

Maddie stood conflicted for a few moments. She couldn't explain it but she felt like she maybe could trust him. "Ok." She murmured quietly. 

Chimney let out a breath he had been holding. He had been afraid he wouldn't be able to convince her. He knew it was alot to ask of someone in her situation. To take a chance on someone she didn't know. "Good. Ok."

"So, what happens now?" Maddie quietly asked.

Chimney placed a gentle arm around her shoulders. "Now, we get off this roof. We go back to my apartment and get some rest."

They were about to walk towards the door when a man's yelling made them stop in their tracks.

"Maddie!" The man screamed. "Maddie!"

Chimney saw Maddie visibly shrink. At the fear he could see in her eyes and the way her body was shaking, he had a feeling there was alot more going on than just a bad marriage. 

"No, no." Maddie frantically pulled back as terror took over her body. She couldn't go back. Back was never an option. 

Chimney knew he needed to calm her and fast. "Maddie." His voice was soft, soothing. "Is that him?"

Maddie nodded tearfully. "He can't find me. I can't go back. Please, please I can't..."

Chimney quickly pulled her to him and gently touched her face. "Hey, hey. Maddie. Maddie, I promised you could trust me and I meant it. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Maddie!" The man screamed. His voice getting closer.

"Chimney." Maddie whispered.

"Maddie, it's really important you answer this truthfully." Chimney gently brushed her tear that fallen away. "Has he ever hit you?"

"Yes." Maddie softly said. 

Chimney felt the anger and sadness rush back through him. He had a feeling this is what he could potentially be dealing with when he was begging her to get off that ledge. He had a feeling he could potentially be dealing with an abusive husband but it didn't change his mind about Maddie.

"I'm here and I won't let him hurt you." Chimney firmly promised. "Can you trust me?" 

"Ok." Maddie whispered.

"Maddie!" The voice got even closer and they spun around to see her husband standing across from them. 


	3. Let Me Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimney protects Maddie from Doug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm posting this super soon. This was originally part of the last chapter but it was too big so I split it into two parts. I really wanted to share the second part of the last chapter with you all super soon so here it is. I hope you guys like it. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts!

Chapter 3

Chimney gently pushed Maddie to get behind him. "I need you to stay behind me, ok?"

"Maddie, what the hell is this?" The man's entire demeanor suddenly softened. It didn't fool Chimney though. In his line of work he had seen plenty of cases like this. "You involve this stranger in our personal affairs? Baby, lets go home."

He stalked over to where Maddie was hiding only to be shoved back by Chimney.

"Back off." Chimney snapped. 

"This is none of your damn business." The man suddenly got angry again and Chimney had a feeling he was now dealing with the real guy. "She's _my_ fucking wife. Step aside."

"No." Chimney stated firmly. "She doesn't wanna go with you and if you think I'm about to hand her over like she's some possession you are mistaken."

He clenched his fists in a rage. "Really, Maddie? You're fucking _this_ guy behind my back?!"

Before Maddie could say anything, Chimney responded. "Yeah. She's with me. We're together now."

To say Maddie was shocked would be an understatement. "Chimney." She whispered. "What are you--?" She visibly shrunk as she saw him stalk over her way but was surprised when she saw Chimney shove her husband against the wall his arm pressing against his neck.

"What's your name?" Chimney demanded quietly, and when the man scoffed he applied pressure against his throat. "Your _name_."

"Doug." The man finally relented.

Maddie was standing a good distance back and couldn't really hear what was being said but she was honestly scared to go any closer.

"I've seen guys like you too many times to count." Chimney spat. "You use intimidation and fear to keep her with you because you count on her being too scared to move. But you know what? She _has_ moved. She is with me now. _I'm_ involved now which means the only way you are gonna get near that woman is when I draw my last breath."

Doug tried to pushing him off but to no avail. Chimney's hold was strong, he clearly knew how to take care of himself. And that was something Doug had never encountered before. "She's my wife. My property."

Those words only made Chimney angrier as he applied slightly more pressure. "She is _nobody's_ property. Not anymore. The way I see it, you got two choices. You can accept the fact that she is free, that she is with me and walk out that door and do whatever it is worthless abusive men like yourself do once they have no one left to control. Second choice is you can continue trying to go after her and count on yourself ending up six feet under. The choice is yours."

"Fine." Doug gritted. 

Chimney loosened his grip and started to let go of him.

Doug coughed, trying to catch his breath. He caught a glimpse of Maddie and it all just went out the window. "You," He pointed at her, the rage coming back. "bitch are gonna never be free of me. This isn't over--"

He never finished his sentence because in one quick motion, Chimney had grabbed hold of him again, this time dangling him over the ledge of the roof. 

Maddie was in shock. "Chimney!" She cried out.

Chimney stared into Doug's terrified gaze. This wasn't really his thing. But he'd dealt with abusive men like this before and knew that the only thing that really worked was pure fear. 

Maddie rushed over, tugging on his arm. "Chimney, please. This isn't who you are..."

Chimney felt slight regret enter him as he realized he was probably terrifying this poor girl who had already been through enough. He'd been doing this long enough though.

People throughout his career had always questioned alot of his methods but they usually worked.

"That back there, was me being nice." Chimney stated. "When I let go of you, you are going to walk out that door and never contact Maddie again. Or I can let go right now and you fall to your miserable death. This is your third and last choice."

"Ok, ok!" Doug frantically nodded. "You can have her. She belongs to you now."

"Wrong!" Chimney snapped. "You and I are not the same, asshole. She doesn't belong to anyone. Now are you gonna let her go or do I let _you_ go?"

"Yes, I let her go!" 

Chimney wasn't an idiot. This probably wouldn't be his last run in with this guy but at least he felt confident enough that he wouldn't be bothering Maddie.

He brought Doug back over the ledge, let go of him and immediately Doug ran out the door.

Chimney turned to Maddie. "I'm really sorry you had to see that." He gently held a hand out to her only for her to take a step back.

"Why did you do that?" Maddie demanded. 

"Oh, you mean with..." Chimney sighed. "I was protecting you."

"You were about to kill him until he did what you wanted." Maddie stated, the thought of it just sending chills through her. Part of her was so grateful to him but another part of her was honestly terrified. "That's not any different than what Doug would do to me, to keep me in line..."

Chimney's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to make her feel like that. He was just trying to protect her. "Maddie, I'm so sorry. I was only trying to protect you. I've dealt with men like Doug more times than I'd care to count. Fear is the only thing that works with them." At Maddie's confused look, he sighed. "I'm a police officer, Maddie."

"Oh." Maddie felt slight relief go through her that he didn't appear to just have anger issues, but she was still concerned. 

"Maddie, I am so sorry that I scared you. It wasn't my intention. Please, just come back with me to my apartment. I can protect you alot better there. We can get some rest and than we can talk until it starts to make sense, ok?" Chimney gently held his hand out to her, hoping that he hadn't completely shot any chance of her trusting him.

Maddie stood for a moment, contemplating her options. She could still go jump off that ledge but if she were honest she wasn't really wanting that anymore. She didn't know Chimney but the way he fiercely protected her...it reminded her alot of her brother that was no longer with her.

She could also run out that door and take her chances of being on her own but she didn't really want that either. She was still scared of Doug and she did actually want to know Chimney. She hadn't had anyone want to be there for her in such a long time.

Chimney was still holding out his hand, waiting patiently for her to accept it, accept him. "Maddie, please. Please, let me help you."

Maddie finally looked up at him. "If at any point I want to leave for any reason, will you let me?"

"Yes, of course." Chimney promised her. "I'm not like him. I will never scare you into something you don't want to do."

While Maddie believed that she still needed to press him more. "Am I gonna be safe with you? The way you snapped and went at Doug, there was no warning. Could I ever make y--"

Chimney dropped his hand, disgusted with himself for making her feel like the life she had with Doug would ever be a remote possibility with him.

"Oh, Maddie." Chimney whispered. "I would _never_ hurt you. You have my word on that. I don't hurt women. I'm not that kind of man."

Maddie breathed in relief before quickly closing the space between them and grabbing his hand in hers. "Ok, I believe you. Lets go."

Chimney gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her inside.


	4. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimney comforts Maddie after a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this one. I'm still a little unsure of it but I hope you guys like it. Would love to hear your thoughts :)

Chapter 4

Maddie was good until she fell asleep. 

The nightmares came crushing in on her. 

Images of Doug slamming her against the wall. Beating the life out of her because she had dared to take a walk without asking him. 

She hadn't been able to walk for a week after. 

The worst was how he'd choke her while forcing himself on her. 

Maddie felt like she couldn't breathe.

She was choking, gasping for breath. 

Praying for it to end. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~

Chimney was sound asleep on his couch when he was startled awake by crying, by screaming. 

He was instantly alert and ran into his room he'd let Maddie have. 

The scene before him hurt his heart. 

Maddie was violently tossing and begging...begging for her life. 

Chimney quickly snapped himself out of his state of shock. Maddie needed him. He had to go to her. 

"Maddie," He rushed to her side, pulling her against him as he cupped her cheek. "it's ok. I need you to wake up for me."

Maddie gasped as she continued fighting someone who was no longer there. Convinced that she couldn't breathe. "Please," Her breaths were coming out wheezy. 

Her face was pale and Chimney was more worried than before. 

She wasn't asleep. She was having a full fledged panic attack. 

"Maddie," Chimney's voice was urgent as he held her against him. "I need you to focus on me ok? You're safe with me. Just breathe."

Maddie's breathing started to calm as she felt the security in Chimney's arms, a man she still barely knew yet already felt he was her safe place. "Chimney.."

"That's it." Chimney softly said, as he stroked her hair. "Just breathe, baby." The term of endearment just slipped out before he'd even realized he'd said it. He couldn't explain the connection he felt to this woman. He just felt like he had to be with her, take care of her. 

Maddie felt warm inside from the term. When Doug used it, it was always a manipulation...to get something from her. But Chimney used it like he actually cared for her.

"Chimney..." She whispered.

"Are you ok, Maddie?" Chimney softly asked, his arms still around her protectively. 

Maddie only nodded, the tears still rolling down her face. The images from her nightmare still fresh in her mind. It wasn't just a nightmare though. It was memories. 

Chimney gently leaned his head against hers before pulling back to wipe away her tears. Feeling his heart constrict at the pain in her eyes. "What happened?" He gently asked.

"It's nothing." Maddie whispered, wanting to just bury those horrible memories. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Chimney wouldn't have that though. "Hey, don't do that. Something that sends you into a full blown panic attack is not nothing." He gently touched her face. "Please, Maddie. Let me help you."

Just like that, she broke down into heart wrenching sobs. 

Chimney held her close, gently rocking her. "Maddie," His voice was soothing. "it's gonna be ok.

"No," Maddie sobbed against him, her body shaking. "nothing's ok."

"Baby," Chimney whispered, silently kicking himself at the same time for letting that term out again. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable by getting too personal. "Maddie, please talk to me. I'm right here. Just talk to me."

"I can't seem to shake the memories." Maddie confessed brokenly. "He slammed me into a wall because I didn't ask him if I could go for a walk without him. He..."

"It's ok." Chimney soothingly said, not letting go of her once. "You can talk to me, Maddie."

"As a cop?" Maddie asked tearfully. She was hesitant to reveal more because she didn't want him to report what she was about to tell him. She wasn't ready for that. 

Chimney stilled for a moment. He would always be a cop, however she meant more to him than a case. "As me. As, Howie Han. That's my actual name, by the way. My friends call me Chimney, but if you wanna get technical that's my name. I'm not here with you as a cop. I'm here with you because I care about you."

"He would choke me." Maddie finally confessed, she felt him still against her, his body stiffen. "He would put his hands around my throat and choke me to the point of me passing out. It would happen every time we..." She breathed deeply as she finally admitted it out loud. "Every time _he_ would make me have sex with him when I didn't want to. Which is too many times to count."

"Oh, Maddie." Chimney felt disgusted for what she had been made to endure. No one deserved something like that and definitely not her. "I'm so sorry. Christ. I knew on that roof that whatever you were running from was bad but I never considered it was this bad." He was instantly filled with the urge to go after Doug and drag him back on that roof.

"You didn't ask me." Maddie softly said.

"Ask you what?" Chimney curiously asked.

"You didn't ask me to report it." 

While Chimney wanted her to report something this depraved and get that sick bastard thrown in prison he knew that the chances of any charges sticking considering lack of evidence was slim. He wasn't about to pressure her into putting herself through that unless it was what she wanted.

"Do you want to report it, Maddie?" He softly asked.

"I do and I don't." Maddie confessed quietly. "I'm not ready for...I'm not ready."

Chimney gently placed a soft kiss against her head. "Than, we won't report anything until you are. Ok?"

"You told Doug that we were together." Maddie stated. "Why would you do that? You placed a target on your back. He is insanely violent when he is jealous. Why would you involve yourself like that?"

Chimney gently held her hands in his. "Maddie, the moment that I asked you to give me a week to help you want to live I was already involved. I saw how scared you were when he showed up. All I wanted was to protect you. If he knows that I'm with you he won't be likely to bother you. And if he does..." He trailed off as his features darkened before quickly pushing those thoughts away. 

"Would you actually kill him?" Maddie asked suddenly. 

"Well, that's not in my plans. I don't do murder. I uphold the law, not break it. Although, I am known for bending it from time to time." He half smiled amused. 

But if he were to come back for her...he honestly didn't know. He knew he would do anything to protect her and that honestly scared him. It scared him how much he already cared for this girl.

Chimney shook away those thoughts as he looked up at her, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Tell me, Maddie. What is it that you want?"

"I don't want you to kill anyone for me." Maddie stated, than sighed. "I want to be free. I want to be able to wake up and not be in fear of being forced to do things I don't want to. I just want to be free."

"Well, I have a friend who is a great lawyer. She can get out of this marriage with pretty much no problem. As for being free, you already are free. The moment you left that roof with me you were free. You can stay, you can go. You can do whatever you want." Chimney assured her. 

"Do you want me to go?" Maddie quietly asked.

"No," Chimney's answer was immediate. "no, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay, Maddie."

Maddie breathed deeply as she looked at him. The way he was holding her, looking at her...it made her feel things she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Chimney," Maddie whispered. "can I ask...would you...?"

"You can ask me anything, Maddie." Chimney assured her warmly. 

"It's gonna sound like such a strange request, all things considered. But, will you kiss me?" The moment the request left her mouth she realized how insane that had to sound to him. There was no way he would..."

Chimney gently touched her face. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to kiss you, Maddie?"

Maddie felt a tremor, and not the one made of fear. But this one was made of excitement. "Yes.."

The answer was barely out of her mouth before Chimney's lips crashed against hers, kissing her softly.


	5. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimney and Maddie talk about the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this out sooner. I really hope you guys like this next installment.

Chapter 5

"Chimney..." Maddie breathed softly as she felt him draw back from kissing her and resting his head against hers. 

"Maddie," Chimney whispered softly. "was that ok?" He softly cupped her cheek as he looked at her with care. "You've been through so much already. The last thing I want is to add to your pain in anyway, to make things worse."

"Chimney," Maddie rested her hand against his chest. "you haven't made anything worse. Just the opposite. Last night on the roof, when I told you about why I wanted to jump I thought..." She looked down, regret obvious on her face.

Chimney frowned, concerned as he gently tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "Hey, what is it? I know that we don't know each other that well but you can tell me anything." He assured her warmly.

Maddie let out a breath. "I've ran so many times. Every time I ever ran he'd find me. Every time I told someone that I couldn't stay with him anymore they would always call him. No one ever actually believed me. They would always believe him."

Chimney gently rubbed soothing circles around her hand. "You thought I would do the same. Right? You thought I would believe him and just hand you over."

Maddie looked up at him tearfully. "I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

Chimney quickly shook his head, still holding her hand as gently as before. "You don't have anything to apologize to me for. You don't know me. You didn't know what my character was. I'm sure you certainly never counted on me dangling him halfway off the roof." He looked at her warmly when he saw her half smile at that. "I can't be offended at what you thought I would do when you literally just met me. My hope is that through both my actions and my words that I'm earning your trust."

"If you weren't, I wouldn't have asked you to kiss me." Maddie softly said. 

"Why did you ask me?" Chimney softly asked. 

"I don't know." Maddie blushed and looked down slightly embarrassed. Why had she asked him? She was nothing to him, just some crazy girl he literally bargained with to keep her from killing herself. What made her think he had even wanted to kiss her?

Chimney looked at her concerned, and gently lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes. "Maddie?"

She sighed. "I um, I wanted to. I asked you to kiss me because it was what I wanted. And I... I haven't had the feeling of wanting to kiss someone in years."

That might be one of the most heartbreaking things Chimney had ever heard. He knew what she had been running from, what she had been literally ready to throw herself off a building to free herself from. However, it wasn't what he saw or focused on when he looked at her. It's because of that, that he had to keep reminding himself of the demons he knew lived inside of her. 

Maddie continued on. "It must sound so pathetic to you, right? I mean, here I am some crazy girl who you literally had to make a deal with so you wouldn't have my death like on your conscious." 

At Chimney's frown, look of concern and his gentle hold of her hand she sighed. 

"I'm sorry." She breathed. "I know you probably didn't actually want to kiss me. You're a kind man and you don't want me to kill myself. I shouldn't..."

She didn't finish her sentence because to her surprise Chimney's lips once again landed on hers.

After a few moments of him softly kissing her, Chimney pulled back to gently hold her face. "Maddie, I need you to please listen to me. Ok?" At her stunned nod he continued. "I didn't kiss you now or earlier as another way to bargain with you. You're not some charity case to me. I..." 

He broke off, trying to find the words. He didn't want to tell her that he felt like he could love her because that would just make him sound insane to her. He needed her to feel safe with him. 

"I kissed you because I wanted to." He could be truthful on that with her. It was a safe truth to share. 

Maddie let out a small smile before confusion set back in. "But, why?"

Chimney gently brushed a strand of hair out of her eye. "Because I like you."

Maddie continued to look at him in confusion. "You like me? You don't know me. You don't know anything about me other than what transpired on that roof. How can you possibly...?"

Chimney sighed. This could really come back to bite him. "I've seen you before. I get really busy and there's only time of day that I'm ever able to actually go check my mail. It's coincidentally the same time of day that you were always there checking your mail." He really hoped that didn't sound as creepy to her as it did to himself out loud. 

If Maddie found it creepy she didn't say so. She seemed more curious than anything else.

"Yeah, I thought you sounded familiar." Maddie softly said. "You were the only one that ever actually said hello to me in this building." Usually no one ever talked to her which she figured was because of Doug. The usual tenants here were more on the meek side and didn't want to incur his wrath. 

"Oh." Chimney was surprised that it even made an impact. She hadn't seemed to remember before. "So, you did recognize me because it seemed like you didn't."

Maddie let out a slight laugh before sobering. "Yeah, well up on that roof wasn't exactly my finest moment. It was also dark, I wasn't entirely sure it was you. I just had a feeling."

"A feeling?" He softly asked.

"When I would go down to check my mail and you were there, and you would say hello to me or ask if I liked the weather we were currently receiving..." She smiled at the small laugh that came out of him. "I felt safe. I never stayed too long because I was afraid of Doug noticing if I was gone too long."

Chimney felt a rush of anger flow through him at that. He wished he'd known what she had been living with. He wished he had paid more attention but he had been too focused on the fact that waiting to see if she'd be there to check her mail at the same time he was already made him feel like a stalker.

_Chimney had been using what time he actually had free to check his mail when he glanced over to his shoulder to see a woman with long dark hair at the box next to his._

_"Hi."_

_The girl spun around, clearly startled. He felt terrible._

_"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you, miss."_

_The girl quickly relaxed her features and if he didn't know any better he'd swear it was like she'd done that before. "You didn't scare me." She then let out a smile that he couldn't tell if it was genuine or forced._

_"Are you new to the building?" He asked softly._

_She smiled again but this time it seemed real. "That obvious? I've been trying to get into this thing for like a good five minutes."_

_"Oh," Chimney smiled. "yeah these boxes are kind of tricky. You have to, when you use the key pull up. It doesn't unlock if you don't."_

_She did what he said and it opened. "Thank you." She said softly. "Guess I was meant to run into you."_

_Chimney smiled again and extended his hand but put it down when he saw how she seemed to be glancing around. It was a brief moment but she looked terrified._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered, than quickly relaxing her features again as if what he saw hadn't just happened. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you."_

_With that, she took off quickly leaving him to stand there awkwardly wondering what had just happened._

Looking back, this all makes sense to him now. There were a few signs in the brief encounters he had with her. He should've realized what was going on and was now beating himself up for not. This was a woman that he had started to like and could have maybe prevented the entire incident up on that roof. 

If only he just would've paid closer attention.

He couldn't change the past, all he could do was promise that he was never going to fail her again.

"I felt safe." Maddie repeated softly. "It was the same feeling I felt when you pulled me off the ledge. It doesn't make sense and I can't really explain it but I've always felt safe around you."

Chimney gently smiled at her as he placed a small kiss to her head. "You _are_ safe around me, Maddie. Always."


End file.
